


Cheating The Elements

by DrimmsyDra



Series: Scrapbook [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Imagination, Sleeping in a Tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrimmsyDra/pseuds/DrimmsyDra
Summary: Face promised Murdock to go camping. However, the bad weather changed their plans.
Series: Scrapbook [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cheating The Elements

**Author's Note:**

> The eighth prompt of Inktober52-2021 was "CAMPING".

"But Face, you promised me!" Murdock's voice was high-pitched, whining. Face hated that reproachful tone from his friend.

"I know, Murdock, but have you seen the weather forecast? Heavy rain, strong wind, temperature only about 56 °F. And even lower at night. It would be crazy to go camping now."

"I'm crazy."

True. But that didn't mean that Face had to be crazy, too. Gritting his teeth, the blond man tried to be patient. "I don't think we would enjoy it, buddy. We'd just have to sit in the tent all the time, even if we could actually pitch it. We'd be cold, we couldn't go hiking, we couldn't do anything at all."

Murdock pursed his lower lip, and his big eyes grew even bigger, showing that kicked-puppy expression that Murdock could do so well. Face counted to ten before speaking again. "We can go next weekend, okay?"

"We can't," Murdock shook his head sharply. "I got a special therapy session in the VA next weekend. They won't let me go. I gotta be there."

"I can get you out. As always, hmm?"

"I gotta be there!" There was a hint of panic and anger in that usually cheerful voice.

Face sucked in a breath, then breathed out slowly. "Okay, so we can go the weekend after next. Or whenever you want."

"I wanna go now. Was looking forward to it, Face."

"I know, buddy. But I really can't arrange nice weather, you know? There are some things that not even the Faceman can get. You understand that, right?"

Murdock nodded, but still had that pursed lip and those sad puppy eyes. Face wrapped his arm around Murdock's shoulders, leading his friend to the couch. "I'll come up with a backup plan, okay? We can watch TV and meanwhile, I'll think about what we can do tomorrow." Face stopped in front of the large television for a moment. "Hey, look at this. Have you ever seen a bigger screen?"

"Yeah. At the football stadium."

"Come on, Murdock…" His tone was almost pleading, but Face really didn't like a grumpy, unhappy Murdock. "Here, sit down." He pushed him down, and as soon as the pilot was sitting, he pressed the remote control into his hand. "Find whatever you want. I'm gonna order something for dinner."

Murdock raised his head and a small spark flashed in his chocolate eyes for the first time since Face had told him in the Vette that they wouldn't be able to go camping. "Pizza?" The pilot said, his expression full of hope.

"Okay, you'll get pizza. With mushrooms or anchovies?"

"Both."

"Both on one pizza?"

"No. Two different pizzas."

"Murdock, do you really…" The spark in those brown eyes began to fade. Face sighed. "Okay. Anything you want."

***

Murdock licked his greasy fingers and wiped them on his khakis. Face watched him thoughtfully. Not being exactly a Scooby-Doo fan, he ignored the antics of the chicken-hearted dog on the screen and preferred to spend his time thinking about how to make it up to Murdock for the spoiled weekend.

As for him, he had had enough of curling up in a sleeping bag on hard, uncomfortable ground, while the terrifying sounds of wildlife echoed outside, but Murdock was different. Face knew that the pilot had grown up on a ranch, never being a real city boy. He could see occasional moments when Murdock became frustrated, feeling a strong urge to get back to nature, at least for a while. Sometimes their missions were enough; three or four days spent in the countryside or in a one-horse town could lift Murdock's spirits again. But their most recent missions had all been in big cities. San Diego. San Francisco. Denver. Even NYC. And then always back to LA, to that little room of his in the VA. Face felt that his friend really needed a short vacation. He had suppressed his own aversion to camping and found a lovely, quiet place at Lake Tahoe. Boy, he was actually looking forward to the weekend, which quite surprised him. But time spent with Murdock was always fun, and he could handle a little discomfort. Everything was arranged and prepared, all they had to do was hit the road. Except that neither of them anticipated the treachery of the playful weather.

But he had an idea. A great, original idea, which Murdock was definitely going to love. He just needed some time alone to fix everything.

Face focused on Murdock again, watching him closely. The pilot seemed completely engrossed in the cartoon. He hadn't even finished the last but one slice of the second pizza. Face rose from the couch slowly.

"Where you goin'?" Murdock's eyes didn't leave the screen as he asked.

"I think two episodes of Scooby-Doo are enough for me, buddy. But you can keep watching. I'll wash the dishes and do a few things here and there. I'll be back with you for the evening movie, okay?"

"'kay." Murdock nodded, still fully immersed in the mysterious case taking place on TV.

Face smiled as he reached for the plates and empty glasses; the few dirty dishes could easily wait until tomorrow, but the pilot, normally very insightful, was lost in the fantasy world, unaware of anything. This was going to be easier than Face had thought.

***

Face took a critical look at the bedroom. Everything seemed perfect, ready to surprise Murdock. With a satisfied smile, he closed the door behind him and walked into the living room.

"Murdock?"

"Hmm?" The pilot's eyes were still glued to the television, but Scooby-Doo had been replaced by Tom and Jerry. Jerry had just exchanged a sugar bowl for a small bucket of sand, and of course, Tom didn't notice that he was pouring sand into his coffee instead of white sugar. Face, standing behind the couch, leaned toward Murdock without paying attention to the characters on the screen.

"Come with me, buddy."

"What? Where?" That didn't sound very willing.

"Not too far. Only to my bedroom."

Murdock finally looked up. Narrowed chocolate eyes focused on Face, studying him doubtfully.

"Face, I know we've known each other for a long time, but shouldn't you date me before you take me to the bedroom?"

Face shook his head with a soft laugh. "No, I don't mean that, Murdock. I just want to show you something. If you don't like it, you can go back to Tom and Jerry, okay?"

"Uhm…" Murdock's eyes returned to the screen for a moment. Jerry was just stuck in a bottle of soda, and Tom shook it wildly. Very predictable. "Okay," Murdock agreed, getting to his feet and following Face into the bedroom with growing curiosity.

Face stopped in front of the closed door and motioned for his friend to open it and go inside. Murdock frowned, but his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Nothing's gonna jump on me as soon as I open this door, right?"

"No," Face shook his head amusedly. "Nothing will jump on you, I swear."

Murdock, suddenly full of energy and enthusiasm, grinned and opened the door.

"Oh…" The pilot's jaw dropped and a surprised, enthralled sigh escaped from his open mouth. He walked slowly into Face's bedroom, which had turned into a small campground.

A tent was set up on one side of the room, ropes wrapped around the nearby furniture. There was a circle made of candles in front of it; a large candle in the centre surrounded by several smaller ones, the whole group imitating a very small campfire. A big bowl full of water was placed on the ground less than two yards from the tent. A few houseplants were arranged around it, as if someone was trying to create a plant-covered pond. And Christmas light chains were stretched above the entire area. It was too early to see their silvery light, but when night fell, they would evoke the illusion of a starry sky. All that was needed was just a little imagination. And Murdock had a lot of that. 

"Face, this is… it's… when did you do it?" Murdock scanned the room in fascination.

"While you were watching your cartoons. Do you like it?" Face really didn't need to ask. The answer was written on Murdock's happy face.

"I love it! Can I sleep in the tent at night? Can I? Can I?" Like a small child, Murdock was almost jumping on the spot as he repeated his question over and over again.

"Sure. Why do you think I set it up here?" Face winked at him.

"And will you sleep there with me? Please, Face. Please!"

"Uh… I knew I probably wouldn't escape that." Face sighed exaggeratedly, but he didn't mean it. Murdock's enthusiasm was contagious, and he was beginning to like his improvised camp more and more. After all, at least they wouldn't be bothered by mosquitoes, cheeky coyotes and hungry bears here.

Proud of himself for this ingenious idea, he watched Murdock enthusiastically run to get his backpack and sleeping bag.

***

Murdock lay on his stomach with a happy smile on his lips, and watched the flickering light of their tiny, improvised campfire. When he turned on his imagination, he could really hear the crackling of burning wood and smell the pungent aroma of smoke, just as he saw twinkling stars scattered in the velvety black sky in the Christmas lights hanging above their tent.

Face, lying beside him, shifted slightly and Murdock turned his head to look at him. The blond man was huddled under the blanket that they had spread over them - it was too hot in the apartment to sleep in their warm sleeping bags - sleeping deeply and peacefully. A strand of fair hair had fallen over his forehead, and Murdock fought the urge to sweep it from his face. He didn't want to wake his friend. Sighing happily, he turned his head back, and lost in the hypnotic flickering of candlelight, he let his imagination work…

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Tessa54 for coming up with the great title suggestion. I really didn't know how to call this story.


End file.
